Other Gilberts: Chloe and Daniel
by umitsfanfiction
Summary: Daniel and Chloe, 21, are fraternal twins and the older siblings to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. They went off to college right before their parents died, so why did they never come back until now? What will happen when they learn about vampires? Starts off at Season 3. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Chloe and Daniel

**A/N: **I will be starting off from season 3. Chloe and Daniel are fraternal twins. Also, the faceclaim for Chloe is Barbara Palvin and for Daniel is Francisco Lachowski. This will also be sort of AU.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries and all of the characters therein; except for Chloe and Daniel, also maybe future OCs that I might create.

* * *

**Season 3**

**Chapter 1: **The Birthday

"**It's so quiet here and I feel so cold. This house no longer, feels like home."**

- Nikisha Reyes

* * *

**DANIEL'S POV**

My twin sister, Chloe, and I were driving towards our hometown, Mystic Falls. We had not been here since we were 18. We both left to go to college in California, and attend UCA classes. Chloe and I decided we would skip a year, because college was getting boring. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Also, it is our little sister's birthday today, we decided we wouldn't miss it again. Anyways, we would have come back sooner because our parents died. My twin and I decided not to go back home, because it would be too heart-wrenching for us. So we sent a letter to Elena and Jeremy, our little siblings. We didn't want to hear them cry over the phone, or anything else, so that's why we decided to write a letter. The letter said, in a brief summary, that we would be returning when we thought the time was right and don't tell anyone about us. I do hope when they saw the "do not tell anyone about us" part they just didn't say about us not coming back for a while, because I don't want to see them have new friends and then not knowing about us which would cause serious drama. I slowly hit the breaks while shaking Chloe, "Chloe, wake up!" She groaned, "Are we in Mystic Falls?" I chuckled, "Not just yet, but were just right were the sign is. Look." She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled. "We're home."

* * *

Chloe and I opened the door to the house. We still had our keys, we are very sentimental with things. I quietly shut the door behind me, while Chloe tiptoes to the kitchen and I follow behind her. We see an strange guy standing there pourin coffee, "Ahem," I got the guy's attention. "Uh, who are you?" The guy asks us. "We could ask you them same questions. What are you doing in our house?" I question the guy. "Your house? I don't recall a bunch of teenagers owning the place," The guy commented with a snarky tone. "Ugh," my sister said irritated, "Enough of this. Where is our sister?" The guy shrugged, "Who's your sister?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Elena Gilbert." The guy almost chocked on his coffee, but then he settled it down. "You guys are Gilberts?" He asked. Chloe and I nodded, "I'm Daniel Gilbert and this is my sister, Chloe. Now, back to the questions. Who are you and where is our sister?" "My name is Alaric Saltzman. I'm Jeremy and Elena's guardian. Elena went to her boyfriend's house," he answered. "Wait, guardian?" I questioned. "Most importantly, BOYFRIEND?!" Chloe exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm their guardian. Ever since your Aunt Jenna died. Also, about the boyfriend thing you'll have to ask Elena about that." My jaw dropped hearing that our Aunt was dead, why did Elena not call us? Or Jeremy? I looked over at my sister and she looked like she was ready to cry a river.

* * *

Chloe and I were headed to the Grill. _Ah, so many memories. _I opened the door for Chloe as she walked through and I walked behind her. We both eyed a certain boy who was cleaning tables. We walked over to him. I grabbed a empty gum wrapper out of my pocket, and threw it onto the table. "You missed something," I pointed at the wrapper. I could see Jeremy clench his fists, while Chloe and I smirked at each other. "Not cool man," He said angrily, with a furious face. He looked up at me and smiled, "Daniel?" He then looked at Chloe, "Chloe?" We both gave him a hug at the same time. "I missed you, Jer-bear," Chloe said. We all released from the hug, "So did I." "I'm so happy you guys are here. Are you here for Elena's birthday? How long are you guys staying? What was with the gum wrapper? How-" Jeremy said quickly. "Whoa, Jer slow down," Chloe said, "Yes we are here for her birthday and as long as you'd like." She smiled at him. "Oh, and the gum wrapper was so we could get you attention." I chuckled.

We then went on to talking about how our one-year college experience was, but we now had to ask Jeremy the questions. "Hey Jeremy," I got his attention, "Why didn't you tell us Aunt Jenna died too?" My two siblings were silent, but Jeremy spoke up, "You said that no one should know about you guys. So Elena and I decided not to call." I slapped my hand on my forehead, "I should have made that letter more clear. What I meant was, don't tell anyone that the reason why we left was because we couldn't handle all the pressure that was going on for us." Jeremy had sorrow in his eyes, I could see it. Chloe saw how depressing this conversation was getting so she changed the subject, "When did Elena get a boyfriend?" Jeremy answered, "Since two years ago, but they had a horrible break-up." I was confused for that moment, " have missed a lot. Wait, that Alaric guy said that she was headed over to his house though." Jeremy nodded, "Caroline planned her birthday party there."

* * *

Chloe and I stepped through the doors of the "Salvatore Boarding House" for Elena's party. My sister was wearing what she calling a "halter top" and some jeans, while I was dressed in a muscle tee and some pants. Chloe and I agreed that we would split up for now and meet up later for when we surprise Elena. I scoped out the place and found Jeremy smoking weed with some other guy. I walked up to them, "Jeremy!" Jeremy had wide eyes. "You're smoking weed?" I gave a fake gasped, "Without me," I smirked. Jeremy's worried face wiped off and he started to laugh. The other guy who was smoking with him was looking at me closely, "Daniel?" I looked down at him, "yeah.." He stood up, "It's me, Matt. Elena's ex-boyfriend…" Then, I remembered him. "Aye, Matt!" We then exchanged brofists. We used to do that when he was a freshman. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around, "Yeah?" It was Chloe, "I think we should surprise Elena now." I nodded in agreement, with no questions asked. "It was good seeing you," I said to Matt.

We searched through the crowd and we finally found Elena. She was talking to some guy who looked about our age. Chloe tapped her shoulder and she turned around. "CHLOE! DANIEL!" She shouted giving us both tight hugs. "Elena. Cant. Breathe," I said. She released, "Sorry." The guy who Elena was talking to her spoke up, "So Elena who are they?" He pointed to us. "Damon meet, uh, my older siblings. Daniel and Chloe," Elena said softly. "Elena never told me that she has older siblings," He said. "Well, we didn't really want people knowing about us," Chloe said. Damon just nodded.

* * *

I had just officially lost my sister. I meant Chloe. Elena was probably talking to someone else. I was went through the alcohol-fueled teenagers trying to find Chloe. I had walked outside in panic. I was pacing around the front-yard. Then, I heard Jeremy' voice talking, so I looked over in that direction. There was Matt and Chloe getting into Jeremy's car. Jeremy was about to start the car when I ran over to him. "Hey," I said. Jeremy looked at me, "Oh hi. I'm just gonna take these two home." "Okay," I said in agreement then took a step back, so he could drive off.

I walked back inside to go find the birthday girl. I checked through all the rooms and found her talking to some blonde in one. "I don't want to do a cake," Elena said. "But, you have to," the blonde told. I casually walked in, "I couldn't help but over hear that you don't want to blow out candles." Elena and Blondie looked up at from the bed. Elena just shook her head. I looked at the blonde girl closely, "Caroline?" She finally remembered me by the look from her eyes, "Daniel!" She stood up and gave me a hug, "I'm so glad to see you! But for now, please convince your sister to blow out her cake." Caroline groaned. "No, not doing it," Elena responded. Then it was like a light bulb was above my head, "I'll be right back." I quickly sped through the teen crowd and grabbed a cupcake and a random candle. I sped back to the room my sister and Caroline were in. "Here," I stuck the candle in the cupcake. Caroline smiled, and Elena shrugged with a tiny grin. I pulled out my lighter from my pocket and lit the candle. Caroline and I sang _Happy Birthday_ to my little sister, and she finally blew out her candles. Blondie and I both clapped for here, and Elena fully smiled.

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

It was the day after my birthday party that Caroline had threw me. I got a little surprise by my older siblings, Chloe and Daniel. I don't know how long they will be staying, but as long as they are here. They're in danger.

I walked into Jeremy's room, where I saw Chloe sleeping on Jeremy's bed and Jeremy sitting on the floor. "Jer," I whispered. He looked over at me and slowly crawled over to me in the doorway. "What," he quietly questioned. "We can't let them know about.. _you-know-whats_ and everything else." "But, why?" Jeremy asked leaning against his doorway. "Because that would put them in more danger then they already are." I could tell Jeremy was still a bit sleepy, but I didn't care. Just as long as he got the message. "Understand?" "Yes, ma'am," he said. I chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires? What?

**A/N: **This chapter takes place in the episode, _The Hybrid._

* * *

**Season 3**

**Chapter 2: **The Vampires

"**Remember what the people said,****When it's said and done,****Let it go."**

- The Neighbourhood

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Chloe sat up on the bed. She looked around and noticed she was in Jeremy's room. She looked down below her and saw Jeremy. She gently slapped his head, "Jeremy," she groaned. Jeremy took off his earphones and sat on the bed. "Good morning," he said to her. "Morning," she yawned, "What happened last night?" She was massaging her forehead, because she was having a bit of a hangover. "Here," Jeremy said giving her a two pill and a glass of water. Once she downed the water and the pills, Jeremy spoke again, "You got drunk, but you didn't do anything bad. So don't worry, but I was the one who took you home and you begged to stay in my room. I was okay with it." "Sorry, Jer-bear. Didn't mean to kick you out of your own bed." He shrugged it off, "It's fine." Chloe could feel her headache go away slowly, "Hey, Jer. Could you tell me what else I missed?" Jeremy sat there rubbing the back of his neck, "Well.."

* * *

Daniel walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He didn't see a sign of 'Alaric,' so for Daniel was a sign of relief. He saw Elena pour herself a bowl of cereal. "Morning, Danny," Elena greeted. "Morning, 'Lena," he greeted back as he sat down in a chair. Daniel noticed Elena was dressed up in training gear. "You do cross country?" I pointed out her outfit. She chuckled and shook her head, "No, I was just out for a run," Elena lied. "Oh," Daniel said, "Where's Alaric?" "He went back to his apartment," She answered, eating a spoonful of her fruitloops. "Why didn't you send us something, or call us and tell us about everything that has happened? Abour Aunt Jenna? About you supposedly 'boyfriend'? About anything else we should have known. We could have come sooner." Elena sighed and looked at the clock, "Sorry, Danny, but I got a meeting to attend to." _'Meeting?' _Daniel thought. She put her bowl in the sink, gave Daniel a hug, grabbed her duffle bag, and headed out the door.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Jer," Chloe said patting Jeremy on the shoulder. Jeremy slowly removed her hand from his shoulder and held it gently, "It's fine. I've learned to suck it up and move on." "But what was the cause of all these random deaths?" Chloe questioned. "Uh," Jeremy stuttered, "It was animal attacks." "Whoa, what kind of animals?" Chloe asked. Jeremy couldn't say vampire and he couldn't think of a wild animal at the moment, until he looked down at his watch. "Oh shoot," Jeremy panicked, "I'm gonna be late for work!" Jeremy grabbed his jacket, "We'll have to continue this another time." He then rushed out the door, and hurried down stairs.

"Hey Jeremy," Daniel greeted as Jeremy was basically running down the stairs. "Morning. Can't talk. Got to go to work," Jeremy said quickly, then running out through the front door. Chloe then came walking down the steps, "Good Morning." "Morning, Chlo," Daniel said. Chloe walked towards the kitchen and Daniel followed. "Elena, had a 'meeting'," he said with air quotations. "And you don't believe her?" Chloe said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Daniel was leaning against the countertop using the palm of his hands, "It's not that I don't believe her. It's just the way she put it was a little suspicious.." "Maybe she's just not ready to tell us another thing. I mean we just came back," Chloe took a sip of her OJ, "Oh, and Jeremy also told me about some animal attacks that have been happening. I'm still wondering what animal could it be." Daniel chuckled, "Maybe it was a vampire." Chloe chuckled too, but then got serious, "Nothing ever bad happened in Mystic Falls until we left," She said with a little despare. "If you're thinking that the reason for all of these bad things happening is because of us.. it's not," Daniel stated. "But I feel so bad for Jeremy the most," Chloe told. "Why?" Daniel questioned. "Because he's lost our parents, our aunt, and his two ex-girlfriends, Vicki and Anna, while we were in college not helping him," Chloe answered. Daniel looked at his sister with disappointment in his eyes. He had no words, now he really felt bad for leaving Mystic Falls.

* * *

Daniel went to the Grill to go check on the his little brother, but when he saw Elena talking to Tyler he soon rushed over to the two friends. "So this is your meeting you had to attend to?" Daniel asked, pointing at Tyler. "No. I just had to talk to Tyler here for senior prank night," Elena lied. Daniel had a smile on his facer when he heard 'Tyler.' When Tyler was just a freshman and Daniel was soon heading out to college, Daniel tried to make Tyler into his image, or mini-Daniel. "Tyler! Aye, buddie!" Daniel spoke. It took a moment for Tyler to recognize him, "Daniel! Hey!" The two guys exchanged a 'bro-hug.' "You're back in Mystic Falls! Elena didn't tell me," Tyler added, glancing at Elena and she just shrugged. "Yeah, I thought it was the right time to come back," Daniel said. "Yeah," Tyler gave a fake grin. Tyler knew it was a horrible time to come back, with all the werewolf/vampire business going on.

After having a little bonding conversation with Tyler, Daniel went to walk over to Jeremy who was talking to Matt. Daniel could here only a few snip-its of their conversation. "Vicki has been contacting me from the other side. She's been saying "Help Me."," Jeremy said making Daniel go wide eyed. _'I thought Vicki was dead?' _Daniel thought. Daniel decided to hide behind a booth that was closest to the boys. "My sister had been contacting you?" Matt questioned. "Yeah.. I died and came back from the supernatural side, so I could technically see them at time," Jeremy said which made Daniel freak out.

* * *

Daniel rushed through the front door of the Gilbert house, "CHLOE!" He said calling her out. Chloe came rushing from her room and down the stairs, "What? What is it?" Daniel's heart was beating fast by now and he was breathing fast, "Jeremy… supernatural… died… Vicki… help… contacting." Chloe lead her twin to sit down on the couch, "Whoa, Dan, calm down. Tell me what happened completely." Daniel took a deep breath and told Chloe what Jeremy had said. Chloe shook her head, "No. It's not possible. You're lying. Jeremy is lying or he was probably joking around." It's her second day in Mystic Falls and she is being told that there's another supernatural side. "I'm not lying! And Jeremy seemed pretty confident when he said it," Daniel argued. "Fine, we will just have to confront Jeremy when he comes home," Chloe crossed her arms.

* * *

Jeremy walked in carrying a duffle bag full of Vicki's stuff with Matt. "Jeremy, is that you?" Chloe asked coming from the kitchen. "Yeah. Matt's here too were just gonna head up stairs," Jeremy yelled back. "Wait," Chloe said quickly running over to Jeremy and Matt, "Hey Matt. Um, I have something to ask both of you." "Okay," Jeremy said longingly. "Daniel!" Chloe called her brother as he came down the stairs. "Wha-" He groaned, but then stopped, "Oh." The twins stood in front of their little brother and his best friend with their arms crossed. "What's going on?" Matt asked. "I heard you two talking earlier. I heard what you guys said… about seeing Vicki," Daniel went on and Jeremy's and Matt's eyes went wide. "You said Vicki was dead," Chloe stated. "But you said you saw her _… on the other side_," Daniel continued, "What is it you're still not telling?"

"You didn't think to tell us!" Daniel shouted. The four people were sitting on the couch. Jeremy and Matt had just told the twins about the vampires in the town. "So the alleged "animal attacks" were actual vampire attacks.. okay," Chloe was still in non-belief of what she was hearing. "Elena told me not to tell you," Jeremy said quietly. Daniel was said with furry, "If you would have told us this when you first knew, we could have came home sooner! Now who knows what Elena is doing with that Damon guy." "There trying to get Elena's boyfriend back from Klaus," Jeremy answered. "I feel like I'm in one of the Twilight movies," Chloe mumbled. "Klaus, that's the Hybrid guy, right? Elena should just forget about Stefan and move on," Daniel sighed. "That's the problem. Elena won't move on," Matt stated. Chloe sighed.

The front door opened and Elena and Damon came wlaking through it. "Hey guys.. What are you all doing?" Elena asked with Damon standing behind her. "You know just talking," Daniel said, "We were talking about the town and such." "Also, the supposedly vampires in this town," Chloe said while Daniel glanced at Damon. "You told them!" Elena shouted at Jeremy. Jeremy stood up and turned towards Elena, "I had no choice. Okay? Plus, they will have to know about it someday, so why not today." "Enough!" Chloe yelled, "I didn't come back to this town to find out about vampires populating in it and that my little siblings have been associated with many of them. I came back just for my family." Chloe stormed off and rushed up to her old room, she locked it. "Dan, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Please don't leave us again," Elena pleaded quietly. Daniel shook his head, "I'm not gonna do that. But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

Daniel ran up the stairs and to Chloe's bedroom door. He knocked on the door, "Chloe! Let me in!" Chloe opened the door and quickly pulled Daniel in. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked as Chloe was stuffing her clothes back in her bag. "I'm packing. Duh, doofus," Chloe said. He scoffed, "Why? If you are thinking of leaving, I already said we weren't." Chloe stopped packing, turned around and crossed her arms, "I never agreed to not leaving." Daniel stated, "We can't just leave 'Lena and Jer again. We might not be leaving, but that doesn't mean we accepted their 'sorry.'" Chloe sighed and whined, "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3: The Reckoning

**A/N: **This chapter will be a mix of _The End of the Affair_, _Disturbing Behavior_, and _The Reckoning. _The quotes I have been putting in the beginning of each chapter are actually song , if you guys have been wondering why I have not included Stefan, Klaus, and/or Rebekah it's because they are in Chicago, and I want to focus more on Mystic Falls and the twins. This chapter is still in 'General POV.'

* * *

**Season 3**

**Chapter 3:** The Reckoning

"**Even angels have their wicked schemes, but you take that to new extremes."**

- Rihanna

* * *

**The End of Affair**

Chloe had woken up earlier than she normally does. She still couldn't get the thought of vampires out of her head, so she only had slept for about 5 hours or so. Chloe had many questions, so she decided to ask her little sister. Chloe walked to Elena's bedroom and opened the door, she had a disgusted look on her face. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked Elena who's head was laying on Damon's chest. Chloe was confused at that moment. Elena got up from her bed and looked at Chloe with disappointment, "Uh, it's not what it looks like. He broke into my room." Chloe had crossed her arms, "I thought vampires had to be invited in." "Oh, I was invited in," Damon said. Chloe had narrow eyes at Damon, she did not trust him. "Why is he here, _Elena_?" Chloe asked, specifically talking to Elena. "He was telling me that Stefan is in Chicago," Elena answered. "Yes, and to pick up Elena," Damon added. "What? No. You are not going on a vampire-suicide mission thing!" Chloe said. "I'm sorry, but I need to get Stefan back," Elena said. "You know what? I am sick of your sorrys and your excuses. You'll get your vampire boyfriend back. You need to just be patient and wait for that hybrid guy come back," Chloe said irritated. "See that's the thing. I can't be patient when it comes to this. And that "hybrid guy," is never coming back because he thinks I am dead," Elena argued. "Okay, I'm just gonna take Elena so this whole thing could stop now," Damon grabbed Elena and flashed out. Chloe groaned.

* * *

"Why does my sister have to come back to town now?" Elena whined. They were all in the car on their way to Chicago. By "they", I meant Elena, Damon, and Alaric. "Obviously she wants to spend time with her _wittle baby sistah_," Damon said in the last part with a baby's voice. "Yeah, what Damon said without the baby sounds," Alaric added. "I just feel like I've been disappointing her. She's always been my rolemodel until now," Elena sighed. "Okay you're making this car all depressing now," Damon commented, "Here," He threw a book at Elena, "It's Stefan's old diary. Read it and look at how bad of a monster he was."

* * *

Jeremy and Daniel were playing a racing game on the TV when Chloe came down. "Ugh," she said annoyed, "Has she always been like this since we left?" She asked, preferably to Jeremy. "Who?" Jeremy asked, as him and his brother were swaying to the way of their virtual cars were. "Elena. She's heading to Chicago right now to find Stefan," Chloe crossed her arms. "What?!" Daniel paused the game. Jeremy was mad for a moment, because he was about to reach the finish line, but he decided to focus more on the discussion. "Look every since you guys left, and all the vampires came, Elena and I have changed a lot," Jeremy said. Chloe and Daniel looked at each other . They both felt bad for leaving their little siblings.

* * *

**Disturbing Behavior**

Chloe was in her room drawing pictures in her sketch books. She was going to start another drawing until she heard distinctive voice come from down stairs. She peeked from the staircase and smiled big. "Hey," she greeted to Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy as she walked down the stairs. "Hey!" Caroline greeted back giving Chloe a hug. Bonnie had just released from the hug she was giving Jeremy, "Chloe?" Bonnie questioned. Chloe's smile got bigger, remembering who Bonnie was. "Bonnie!" The two girls gave each other hugs. "I didn't see you at Elena's party," Chloe stated. "I was a bit busy that night," Bonnie told. Chloe and Elena didn't greet each other or nothing, but Jeremy was noticing it. He decided to confront them about this later.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, Chloe, and Bonnie were in the kitchen cooking some chili for the Founder's Day party that was about to happen soon. Caroline said she needed something to stir the chili with, so Chloe got right off of her chair and got her a wooden spoon. "Thank you," Caroline said. "No problem," Chloe smiled. The chili was soon to be ready, when Elena yelled in pain. "Did you get burned?" Caroline asked with Bonnie staying by her side rubbing her back. "You okay, 'Lena?" Chloe asked quietly. "I'm fine," Elena said, "I think my necklace just burned me." She lifted up her necklace, revealing that she had a small burn on her collarbone. "Was that like a vampire/witch sort of thing?" Chloe asked. "You know?" Caroline asked Chloe. "Yeah, Jeremy told her," Elena answered for her sister. "Well, Care, I'm mean she is their big sister. She has the right to know," Bonnie added. Chloe grinned at Bonnie. Knowing that Bonnie was on her side.

* * *

"What's that?" Chloe asked, pointing at the book Bonnie was holding. "It's a grimorie," Caroline answered. "It's technically a witches spell book," Bonnie added. Chloe nodded in agreement. Bonnie was still trying to find why Elena's necklace would do that. Caroline then decided to speak up, "Are you switching Salvatores?" "Of course not," Elena denied, "Damon and I are just friends." "Mhm," Chloe sarcastically agreed. Elena was staring Chloe down like a hawk until Elena's necklace started to float. Chloe's jaw dropped at the necklace.

* * *

Jeremy and Bonnie are looking through Grimoires to determine what happened with the necklace. All of a sudden, all of the books burst into flames and Bonnie and Jeremy started to panic and quietly scream. Bonnie used her magic to stop it. Daniel and Chloe came storming in and saw the burnt books on the floor. "Are you guys alright?" Daniel asked. Bonnie and Jeremy nodded. Chloe squatted down to the burnt books, "What happened?" "Uh, a little candle mishap," Jeremy answered. "Okay, be careful next time. We don't want the house to burn down," Daniel said.

* * *

Daniel and Chloe quickly rush down the stairs as they heard shouting and cluttering noises. The twins went wide eyed when they see Damon and Caroline fighting. Alaric steps in and goes in between Caroline and Damon. Damon was getting irritated by Ric and snapped his neck, knowing tha the was wearing the Gilbert ring. The twins gasped in shock. "Don't worry," Damon said, "He'll wake up soon enough." Elena had her arms crossed and an angry face towards Damon.

* * *

It was the next morning, Caroline, Elena, and Chloe were out shopping. "So, Elena, do you have any feelings for Damon?" "I just don't know yet," Elena said making Chloe roll her eyes. Chloe then spotted a guy leaving town. "Caroline," She tapped her shoulder, "Isn't that your dad?" "Yeah," Caroline said. Caroline flashed away from the two sisters and started talking to her father about why he was leaving.

At the grill, Elena and Chloe were now having lunch with Bonnie. "So, um, Jeremy has been seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna.." Bonnie blurted out, leaving Elena in surprise. Bonnie and Chloe turn away for a moment and look back to see Elena wasn't there. "How did she leave so fast?" Chloe questioned. Bonnie shrugged, "Hey, how come you weren't as shock as Elena was when I told you Jeremy was seeing his ex's?" "Well," Chloe said nervously, "I sort of already knew." "How come you didn't tell Elena?" Bonnie asked. "Jeremy asked to keep it a secret. I could tell it was important, so I kept it."

* * *

**The Reckoning**

It was senior prank night and all the seniors were there setting traps in the school. Daniel and Chloe walked into the classroom where Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler were. "What are you guys doing here?" Matt asked as he was setting up more mouse traps. "Just because were not Seniors anymore, doesn't mean we can't help out," Daniel smirked. "Alrighty then," Tyler said, "You could go help us with the gym." Tyler then gave Daniel some cups and headed out with Daniel and Matt following behind him. "Okay, where do I start?" Chloe said smiling. While the three other girls smiled back and gave her some mouse traps.

* * *

Chloe was now in the gym helping there, because the mouse traps were all set up. She and Daniel were putting cups down and filling them up with water. "Attention, Seniors," a British voice spoke, making the twins lookup, "You have officially been busted. Go home." All the Seniors groaned and thorugh all their pranking stuff on the gym floor and left. Daniel and Chloe noticed Elena was being held by this guy. "Let go of her!" Daniel yelled at Klaus. "Daniel, don't," Elena quietly pleaded. "Who are you?" Klaus asked Daniel. "My name is Daniel. Now let go of my little sister," Daniel commanded. "Sister, huh?" Klaus smirked. He flashed over to Daniel and Chloe and bit his wrist, he made Daniel drink his blood. Klaus was walking slowly back towards Elena, "Now if you cooperate, I won't break your brother's neck and turn him into a vampire." Elena was gesturing Chloe to leave, and she ran out through the other way. Klaus paid no attention towards her.

Stefan, while holding Bonnie, came in through the gym door with Rebekah while holding Tyler. "We can start the show now," Klaus smirked again, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rebekah. Just a warning, she can be quite mean." "Don't be an ass," Rebekah hissed. Daniel was getting nervous, he had vampire blood in his system. "I supposed you are the reason, Elena is still alive," Klaus assumed to Bonnie. She nodded, "Yeah, so if you are going to punish anyone. Do it to me." Klaus shook his head, "I think this would be a little more horrifying."Klaus flashed over to Tyler and made him drink his blood. Klaus snapped Tyler's neck. "Now, Bonnie, you only have a remaining amount of time before Tyler here dies completely," Klaus said. Bonnie rushed out of the gym and back into the hallways. Rebekah dragged Tyler out into a different hallway were Caroline was also partially dead. "I'm going to be right back," Klaus spoke to Stefan, "If Elena tries to leave, break her back. If Daniel tries to leave, break his neck." Klaus flashed out.

* * *

Chloe was running down the halls. She felt like she was in a horror movie. Chloe bumped into Matt and stopped, "Matt, its you. Great. Listen-" Bonnie came running towards us, "Okay, we have no time, but we need to find Jeremy." "Why?" Matt asked. "I'll explain it to you when we find him.

At this point, the trio couldn't find Jeremy. They were all split up until Matt texted Bonnie and Chloe, _"Hope one of you guys are good at CPR."_ Then the two girls rushed to the indoor pool, because they knew what he was talking about. Chloe dived in the pool and got the belt with a weight attached to it unbuckled. Chloe and Bonnie both got Matt out of the pool together. While Chloe was still trying to catch her breath, Bonnie was giving CPR to Matt which finally work. The two girls smiled at Matt. Matt finally spoke, "I saw Vicki and she told me how to make hybrids."

* * *

Daniel and Chloe walked into the room where Rebekah, Tyler, and Caroline were. Tyler woke up, gasping for air, "What's going on?" "You're turning into a hybrid," Caroline said. "You are in transition. Which means you might die," Rebekah added. Klaus came barging through the door holding a beaker of blood and rushing over to Tyler, "Drink this." "What's that?" Caroline asked. "It's Elena's blood," He said annoyed. "Tyler, don't," Chloe pleaded. "Do it, boy!" Klaus commanded and Tyler drank it. Tyler hoped on the floor and screamed in pain, but then he stopped. He opened his eyes and they were shining yellow, and he smiled. Klaus smirked. Caroline and the twins were scared at what he was.


End file.
